The goal of this program is to isolate, partially sequence and map the genes expressed in the nematode Caenorhabditis elegans. We have partially sequenced over 2500 cDNA clones from this organism. Over 30 of these genes have been physically localized on the C. elegans genomic map. The genes identified include homologs to a large number of genes important in human neural function or human diseases. These include acetylcholinesterase, a seratonin receptor, a potassium channel, the tat-binding protein, and prohibitin, among others.